A Father's love
by IWriteSinsNoTragedies
Summary: The greatest love; the love above all loves- even greater than that of a mother- is the tender, passionate, undying love of one beer drunken slob for another. (Songfic)


**AN:** I know Country music isn't as popular as it used to be, but I just love this song, and found it so bittersweet that I just had to write a fanfic about it.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own " The Simpsons" nor do I own " You can let go". All rights go to Matt Groening, and Crystal Shawanda.**

* * *

The Sidewalk flew out from underneath her, her golden locks tussled in the warm breeze that blew across her face, the legs of her pink overalls flapping in the current.

 _ **Wind blowin' on my face**_

 _ **Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike.**_

 _ **A five year-old's first taste**_

 _ **Of what freedom's really like.**_

A whimper left her lips as she gazed ahead at the unknown. She turned to the mann running behind her for reassurance and guidance.

 _ **He was runnin' right beside me**_

 _ **His hand holdin' on the seat.**_

"You can do it Lisa, Daddy's right behind you" Homer encouraged as he panted from all of the extensive exercise.

Lisa shook her head, clenching her bright eyes shut "I can't do it, I'm too scared".

"I won't let you fall" Homer promised, his large hand gripping onto the back of the seat as if it were a sugary donut or a tall cold glass of Duff beer. "Just keep pedalling".

"What if I fall?" she whimpered.

"You won't, the minute you slip I'll catch you".

"Promise?" Lisa asked.

Homer nodded "I promise, Sweetie", she opened her eyes, and continued pushing her tiny feet down on the pedals.

"That's it, keep going, you're doing fine" he wheezed, wiping a hand across his forehead beaded with sweat.

Her foot slipped, she gasped and jerked the handlebars, closing her eyes tightly so she wouldn't see the impact. Before she could crash she felt the bicycle come to an abrupt halt followed by her Father's voice.

"It's okay Lisa, I told you I wouldn't let anything hurt you".

She kept her eyes shut trembling with fear as she remained seated, her heart pounding erratically against her chest.

"Do you want to try again?" Homer asked softly.

She took a deep breath calming her nerves and slowly nodded, pressing her feet back down on the pedals. He walked behind her, beginning to pick up the pace as she pedaled harder.

"Slow down, Lisa" he panted as his plump body and chubby legs struggled to keep up with her.

 _ **I took a deep breath and hollered**_

 _ **As I headed for the street.**_

Lisa clutched the handlebars tight until her knuckles began turning white, inhaling a deep breath of air she opened her eyes and said.

 _ **"You can let go now, Daddy**_

 _ **You can let go.**_

 _ **Oh, I think I'm ready**_

 _ **To do this on my own.**_

 _ **It's still a little bit scary.**_

 _ **But I want you to know**_

 _ **I'll be ok now, Daddy**_

 _ **You can let go".**_

* * *

Homer stood, hands in the pockets of his tuxedo outside the dressing room.

"Lisa, can you please hurry up? This bow tie is itchy" he complained as he tugged on his black bow tie to relieve his discomfort.

"Almost done, Dad" Lisa's chipper voice sounded through the door. Rustling could be heard, and he could imagine her moving about the small area with the large billowing white gown.

He paced the room muttering strange words of nothing to himself, kicking at imaginary specks of dust.

"Homer, it's her Wedding day for God's sake. You know how long it took me to get into my gown" Marge said from behind the door, lending a helping hand to the soon to be Bride.

"Well you were pregnant with the boy, of course you were going to have difficulty" he responded.

Marge hummed to herself irritably, Homer stepped back as the knob twisted, and the door opened. Lisa stepped out wearing a wide jovial smile, the mere sight of her made the middle aged man's jaw drop open.

A long white gown descended down her slim body; beginning with a sweetheart neckline, the midsection's basque was U shaped, and flared wider toward the bottom covering all but her feet; which were adorned in white heels. Three and a quarter inch sleeves covered her upper arms, while white laced gloves enclosed her small gentle hands clutching a large bouquet of red roses. A long veil framed her face and her golden locks; which had been laced into thick bouncy curls. To top it all off a train starting from the shoulders trailed down to the floor behind her.

Lisa smiled proudly at her father's reaction, and turned her body so he could take in every detail. "What do you think?".

Homer was at a loss for words, he continued staring blankly at her; amazed at how fast his little girl had grown, and what she had become.

"Dad?".

He shook his head, and looked into her shinning eyes, she rose an eyebrow expectedly waiting for his answer.

"You look beautiful, sweetie" he uttered.

Lisa's face lit up "really?" she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear bashfully " thanks".

"Colin's a lucky Man" Marge smiled, rubbing her daughter's shoulders. She kissed her on the forehead. " I'm so proud of you, my little girl isn't so little anymore".

"Are you sure you're ready?" Homer asked uneasily as he fumbled with his fingers. " You know what happened with that other guy you were supposed to marry".

Lisa nodded "I'm positive. I'm ready, Dad".

"But I don't think I am" he said, his voice starting to crack.

"You'll be fine, Homie" Marge kissed his cheek tenderly, and hurried out of the room to prepare herself, and freshen up.

Homer held up his arm "this Irish man better treat my little girl right" he muttered bitterly.

Lisa linked her arm around his with a smile "I'll be fine".

They walked out the door together, and made their way to the Church. The aisle was split into two halves; one for the friends and family of the bride, and the other for the groom. The guests chattered amongst each other as they waited in anticipation for the ceremony to begin.

Both father and daughter neared the open doors, Homer kept a tight grip around Lisa's arm fearing the walk before them.

"It'll be fine" she reassured, noticing his anxiety.

They stepped inside, and slowly walked down the long aisle as the traditional wedding march started to play. Lisa stared ahead at her husband to be with bright eyes gleaming with excitement. Colin returned the look, and sent a small wave in her direction.

Once the music ended they stopped in front of Reverend Lovejoy, and Colin.

 _ **I was standin' at the altar**_

 _ **Between the two loves of my life.**_

 _ **To one I've been a daughter**_

 _ **To one I soon would be a wife.**_

Lovejoy opened his copy of the bible, and turned to Homer, "Whom gives this woman to be wed to this man?".

His eyes glistened with tears, he tightened his hold on Lisa's arm with a sullen frown, never wanting to let her go.

 _ **When the preacher asked,**_

 _ **Who gives this woman?'**_

 _ **Daddy's eyes filled up with tears.**_

 _ **He kept holdin' tightly to my arm**_

 _ **Till I whispered in his ear.**_

She leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

 _ **"You can let go now, Daddy**_

 _ **You can let go.**_

 _ **Oh, I think I'm ready**_

 _ **To do this on my own.**_

 _ **It still feels a little bit scary**_

 _ **But I want you to know.**_

 _ **I'll be ok now, Daddy.**_

 _ **You can let go".**_

* * *

Lisa anxiously chewed her lip as she sat slumped over in a chair in the Hospital waiting room, tapping her left foot on the cool floor as she awaited the arrival of a doctor. Colin sat beside her offering comfort with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She felt her Zphone vibrating in her pocket and pulled it out. With fumbling fingers she unlocked the screen, and scrolled through her texts; she had received one from Bart; stating that he couldn't make it because the airport was closed during a blizzard. Maggie had also left a short message; saying she wished she could be there, but because of her new career as a veterinarian couldn't.

Footsteps approached down the hallway, she lifted her head, and looked up at the doctor standing before them.

"Lisa Nolan?" he questioned.

She nodded with a trembling smile "that's me".

He smiled back at her "you must be here regarding the news about Homer Simpson".

She sat up straight anxiously "how is he?" God, that sounded so cliche.

His smile faded, and was replaced with a serious frown "I'm afraid the Cancer has spread".

She gasped, and cupped a hand to her mouth, feeling warm tears fall down her cheek "c-can I see him?" she stuttered.

"Of course, he's in room 220".

"Thank you" Colin said, he lead his wife down the hallway, stopping in front of the room.

"Can you wait out here?" Lisa asked, she brushed away her tears with her hand "I want a moment with him".

Colin nodded "of course" he kissed her on the lips, and slipped his hand out from under her's, and hurried down the corridor for a cup of coffee.

She looked up at the name plate and sighed, taking a deep breath she opened the door, and slowly stepped inside, ready to say goodbye to her father.

Upon entering the sterile white walled room she didn't recognize the man lying in the bed. Her eyes followed all of the drastic changes to his frail body. His normally bright eyes had dimmed, and were lined with the darkened rings underneath them. His cheekbones protruded through his pale wrinkled skin; now nearly white instead of the vibrant yellow it used to be. His only two hairs that rested atop his round head were drooped down into his face.

Her gaze fell on the mask cupped around his face supplying oxygen to his deteriorating body. Marge sat beside him holding his hand, tears falling down her wrinkled face.

 _ **It was killin' me to see**_

 _ **The strongest man I ever knew**_

 _ **Wastin' away to nothin'**_

 _ **In that hospital room.**_

Tears glistened in Lisa's eyes, and she stepped closer towards the Bed. His eyes opened, upon seeing her a weak smile lit up his face.

"Lisa" he croaked tiredly "you made it".

She slowly nodded, attempting to hold back the tears clogging her throat "of course, Daddy".

He reached an arm out that had been connected to an IV beside him and gave the bedding a gentle pat. "Sit beside your old man".

Lisa climbed onto the bed as if she were still a young child, and placed a hand over his free one.

"How are you?" he asked, as if the circumstances of their meeting were ordinary.

She bit back a sob and looked up into his weak, tired eyes "Colin and are doing fine". She let out a heavy sigh, trying to mask the tears in her voice "I wish I could say the same about you, Dad".

"Me too" Homer said sadly "where's Bart and Maggie?" he asked looking around the room expectedly.

"They couldn't make it, believe me they wanted to" she answered, brushing away a stray tear.

"That's okay, as long as my little Lisa is here" he smiled, squeezing her hand.

She closed her eyes in an effort to hold back the tears, feeling a separate few dribble down her cheeks. "You were always there for me, now I will be for you".

"Thank you" he rasped.

She opened her eyes, and blinked away the curtain of tears clouding her vision. The little girl within her wanting to hold him tight and plead him to stay, but the adult knowing he was suffering, and that she couldn't let him. Even though she was a grown married woman, at that moment she felt like she was five again; terrified, and just wanting to be held and reassured by her father's strong arms.

 _ **You know he's only hangin' on for you'**_

 _ **That's what the night nurse said.**_

The door creaked open, and a Nurse strolled in; she sent a sympathetic smile to the broken family, and scurried to change the IV. On her way back out she whispered in Lisa's ear.

"You know he's only holding on for you", she patted her on the shoulder and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

 _ **My voice and heart were breakin'**_

 _ **As I crawled up in his bed.**_

Lisa held his large hand up to her face and lowered her head, a sob escaped her as her voice cracked with the tears, now running freely down her cheek.

 _ **"You can let go now, Daddy**_

 _ **You can let go.**_

 _ **Your little girl is ready**_

 _ **To do this on my own.**_

 _ **It's gonna be a little bit scary**_

 _ **But I want you to know.**_

 _ **I'll be ok now, Daddy**_

 _ **You can let go,**_

 _ **You can let go".**_


End file.
